Emi x 2
by Emiko Rei
Summary: Twins Emily and Emitt are forced to move to a new school thanks to their father's work. Emily sees this new school as a waiting nightmare, and Emitt simply wants to help his sister out of her social anxiety and back into her normal self. Will the students at Sweet Amoris help or hinder? Enemies, friends, rivals, lovers... What awaits the two in this new high school adventure?
**Emi x 2**

 _Chapter One_

"Ow!" I exclaim as my brother slaps me on the arm. "What the heck was that for!?" He rolls his eyes at me, obviously not impressed, "We're here. Wake up already, will ya?" I give him a sour look as I stick my tongue out at him. I mean, what's wrong with daydreaming? Then what he means hits home and I blink. Turning my head to look out the car window, I see what I believe will become my new hell... Sweet Amoris High. We're starting over at a new school because of my father's job. Again. A heavy sigh escapes me, followed by a hand on my shoulder. I glance over at my now smiling brother. "Hey. Everything'll be fine, Emi. Don't worry, okay? We're here together after all." I slowly return his smile and give a small laugh, "Well, that's true." I take in a deep breath, releasing it as I try to pump myself up. "Okay! Let's go Emi!" My brother nods and I open the car door. Unable to go back now, we both step forward into the place of great uncertainty. A new high school.

Of course, I follow closely behind my brother as we make our way into the school and down the hallways. I am cursed with two things that would make finding the student counsel room by myself mostly impossible. One, I run on the somewhat shy side nowadays, and two, I'm what you might call directionally challenged. With my brother guiding me, though, we easily find the place we're looking for without having to ask any of the students for directions. As we enter into what I guess is the student counsel room, I hear a guy's voice and slowly peek out from behind my brother to see a tall, attractive, blond boy with eyes that I would say match his hair color very well.

"Can I help you with something?" The blond inquires with a light smile as he acknowledges us. "Um-" Is all I manage to mutter before my brother takes over the conversation, "Yeah. You're the student council president, right?" Some almost undetectable unpleasantness runs over the boy's features, but it is soon replaced by the same smile as before, "I am. You can call me Nathaniel." His eyes glance at me peeking out from behind my brother, and I quickly hid behind him. Again my brother speaks, "Okay, shew! I was worried I might've been wrong there, haha! Well, Nath, my sister and I are the new transfer students, so I'm guessing we just need to get our schedules, or...?" As Nathaniel replies, I can tell there is definitely something unpleasant in his voice, "It's Nathaniel," he sighs, " So the two of you are Emitt and Emily?" Emitt's voice interrupts with a joking tone, "Yup! Emi times two, here." This time when I peek around Emitt, a slight smile has made its way onto Nathaniel's lips. It's hard to tell whether it's a good smile or a bad smile. Regardless, when Nathaniel sees me peeking again, he offers me a pleasant expression, and I can feel my cheeks blushing, "First you need to have the principle sign off on your applications. Since you've already had your pictures taken and paid the application fee, that's really all that's left for you to do. " I get the feeling Nathaniel might not like my brother that much, as it seems he's talking to me now, rather than Emitt. Despite that, as my eyes shifted down, Emitt responds, "Awesome! Thanks, chief," with a friendly mock salute before moving towards the door.

"Oh, um..." I look between Emitt and Nathaniel before sighing and walking up to the blond. "Um, s-sorry." He laughs lightly as he smiles, our applications held out towards me, "You don't have anything to apologize for. I have a sibling as well, after all." I tilt my head at his words, not sure how to take them, and take the applications from him, "Oh, well, um... Thank you?" I try to smile the best I can before turning and quickly following my brother out. Yeah. I was pretty sure it seemed like Nathaniel and Emitt wouldn't really get along that well.

Man... I was never shy at home or with Emitt. I wasn't shy with my friends from my hometown either, but in new places, I just... When did the shy reaction start? I sigh as I catch up to Emitt and lightly slap him on the shoulder, "You forgot to grab our applications, genius." He blinks in surprise as he glances back at me. "Oh yeah..." Then a grin breaks out on his features, "But that's why your my twin! You always remember what I forget," he laughs, and though I want to be annoyed, I can't and end up laughing a little as well. "Whatever," I smile, shaking my head, before I freeze up at a new voice behind me.

"Did you say, 'twins'?" I hesitantly turn my head to see two boys who would be completely identical if not for their differing eye and hair colors. "I believe they did," answers the black haired boy. I open my mouth to say something, surprised that another set of twins would be here, and identical ones at that, but nothing comes out as Emitt addresses them first, "Haha! Yep. We're Emi times two. Nice to meet you...?" He lets the question hang as I see the two boys appear pleasantly surprised by my brother's open friendliness. The two smile and say their names at the same time, so I don't really catch them. Then the black haired one's eyes widen as he looks over at his blue haired twin, "Hey! Alexy! Why don't _we_ have a cool twin name?" The blue haired one seems to think hard about something before replying, "Well, Armin, what would you want us to be called?" I blink, automatically saying, "Double A," before quickly covering my mouth. They both look at me blankly before they burst out laughing. Shocked slightly by their reaction, I hide myself behind Emitt, who seems slightly amused as well. "We can't be known by a bra size," the comment by one of the twins makes heat rise in my cheeks. "Um, I-I-I didn't-"

"Aww. She's so cute!" My eyes widen as I feel the heat spreading on my face until I can hear the blood pounding in my ears. "Haha! That's until you get to know her," I poke Emitt hard in the sides for that comment. "Ow! Hey!" He jumps and turns around to face me, "What the heck, Emily!?" He pauses when he sees my red face that I immediately try to hide with my hair as I grab his wrist and start to pull him after me and away from the twins. "W-woah!" He exclaims, but didn't resist. I hear the two call after us, "We should go on a twin date sometime. It'll be fun!" I don't look back, but only hurry my steps as my blood pounds harder and harder in my ears. I only stop when we come to a staircase seemingly void of people.

I stop, letting go of Emitt as I sit down on a step to catch my breath and calm my heart. Emitt gives me an exasperated sigh, "Come on, Emi! Why do you always have to be like this when we come to a new place? You used to be more out there than me, even." Annoyed, I glare at my brother, "How the heck should I know!? I'm not a freak'n psychologist! I just..." not knowing what to say, and still quite flustered, I sigh. "Just... give me a sec, will ya?" Emitt just stares at me and shrugs before taking a seat on the steps beside me. After a few minutes, I've finally calmed down and take a deep breath. As I sigh it out, Emitt asks, "Better?" I nod, "Better." I stand up, stretching my arms above my head with a smile, "Well, I think I'm past the initial freak out stage, so, eh. Let's go!" Emitt stands up as well, "Suuure you are. Keep tell'n yourself that until we run into another human being." He replies sarcastically. "Hey!" I puff my cheeks out as I bop him on the back of the head. "Geh! Don't hit me!" I stick my tongue out at him, "Too late," and turn to walk up the stairs.

"Um... Emi?" I blink and look back down at my brother, "The principal's office is this way," he says as he points over his shoulder with his thumb. "I-I knew that!" He smirked, "Come on already, then, genius." I give him a sour expression as he uses my own insulting nickname against me before hurrying down the stairs and walking a few paces in front of him. I turn around to give him a smart reply, but my words leave me as I notice something I didn't see before. A red haired boy standing in the shadows of the stairway, leaning against the wall comfortably. And he is staring right at me. Mocking eyes and a slight grin made me turn and quickly walk away from the stairs back into the student filled hallway, though it was less crowded than before. I could hear footsteps behind me, and Emitt's voice met my ears, poking at my blank and yet frantic mind. "Emily, you just passed the door..." I stop, "Oh," and turn back around. As I was about to walk passed the door again, Emitt stops me, "Hey! It's right here." I blink and look at the door, "Oh. Okay." He gives me a strange look, but says nothing as he shakes his head and opens the door to the principal's office. We both walk in, but my mind can only bring up the red head's mocking expression. Had he been there the whole time? Did he hear our conversation? What the heck was that look for?

My mind continues on with these thoughts, and I'm only brought back to reality by hands clapping in front of my face, which makes me jump and squeal a bit as my heart seems to jump out of my chest. I slap Emitt's arm on instinct, "Don't do that!" He rubs his arm where I hit him, "I wouldn't have to if you'd stop dreaming and stayed awake... And stop hitting me, already. Sheesh!" I hear someone clear their throat, and I'm immediately shocked to find that we are no longer standing in the principal's office, but are now in the student counsel room, and my eyes zero in on the person who cleared their throat. My face instantly flushes as Nathaniel again clears his throat as though trying to stifle a laugh and hands me a sheet of paper. Not knowing how to respond to the situation, I robotically reach out and take the paper, "It's your schedule," he says, and as I stare at him without much expression, he smiles something that seems somehow more real than his other smiles I've seen, "It seems we're in the same class."

That brings me back to reality, "Really?" and I finally look down at my schedule. "W-well, that's good, I guess. I-it seems easy enough..." I said quietly, and Emitt's louder voice exclaims, "Awesome! Looks like we'll be together all year, chief." I quickly shift my eyes up to see Nathaniel's smile falter into an unpleasant, maybe even somewhat exhausted expression as he glances at my brother. Emitt doesn't miss a beat, though. "Come on, Emi! We should find our classroom. Being late on the first day, at least, wouldn't be good," he commented with a laugh, but the comment made Nathaniel raise an eyebrow. It, did, after all, insinuate that we would be late after the first day. Cheeks flushing again, I quickly nod and start pushing Emitt out the door. "Woah, hey! I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh. You're the one who didn't want to come toda- Ow!" I poke him hard in the sides, making him jump as we exit the room. He turns towards me to give me the same annoyed look I was giving him before and pokes me hard in the sides. "Ow, hey!" I jump and hold my sides where he poked me, "That hurt, idiot!" He stared at me blankly, "You're the one who did it first." I stare back at him for a good moment as though we're having a contest before finally giving in and mumbling, "Fine! I'm sorry... Happy now?" A smile came onto his blank face, "Very."

I follow him closely again as we make our way to the classroom. Um... Classroom B, I guess. As always, Emitt walks in like he owns the place and takes a seat right in the middle of the classroom. I glare at him, and he knows exactly why, too, as a mischievous look comes into his eyes, "What?" I cross my arms, staring at him without saying a word. He shrugs, "If you wanna sit in the back, go ahead. I wanna sit in the middle." Feeling eyes on us, I felt my face turning red. No matter where I chose to sit, he would win this. If I sit by him, I'll be in the center of attention, and my stupid social anxiety will about kill me. If I sit in the back, I'll be alone and will have to deal with random people talking to me by myself, which would also cause my stupid social anxiety to about kill me. He is purposefully trying to draw me out as fast as possible, which is what I want as well, but I can't just stop the emotions that go with the situation. Puffing my cheeks out at him, I defiantly stomp to the back of the classroom and take a seat in the corner next to the wall. I stare hard at that wall, as though trying to burn a hole through it with the sheer emotion rolling out of them.

I could hear people talking to my brother, mostly girl's voices, which was kind of expected. It seemed he fit in pretty well at this school with how attractive the rest of the guys we'd run into were. Apparently, I must have been giving off an "I'll kill you" vibe as no one came up to speak to me. I was fine with that, but at the same time, if it were the old me... I stare harder at the wall, my annoyance at, well, everything rising.

"Enjoying the view?" My eyes snap to the owner of the mocking voice to see the same red headed boy who I still think was eavesdropping on us earlier. For some reason, though, knowing he'd been there made me feel somehow more comfortable and less anxious when he spoke to me. However, to my annoyance, that didn't stop the stutter in my voice as I replied, "M-maybe I am. So what?" He gave a whistle, "Wow. So the mouse has a temper." I could feel heat rising up in my cheeks as I replied, "I-i-i-i'm not a mouse!" He crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his features, "Trying to be a b-b-b-bold mouse, huh?" Giving him a sour expression, but not being able to reply, I look away from him to glare back at the wall. Why did he have to be here, too? He isn't gonna keep bothering me, is he? Is this why I got a bad feeling about him earlier when I saw him by the steps? After a moment, I heard a new voice, a soothing voice speak to the red head beside me. "Castiel..." there was a pause before I heard him sigh, "never mind." Curious, I wanted to look to see the owner of the voice, but I stubbornly kept my eyes trained on the wall. Looking meant I'd have to deal with the red head again... Castiel, I guess.

After a few minutes, a somewhat familiar voice asked, "Is everything alright, Emily?" I blink, slightly surprised as my eyes shift up to look at Nathaniel. Oh, right. He was in this class too. I smile, a little relieved actually to see a familiar face, even if we had just met not too long ago. I nod, "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Thanks." He gives me a friendly smile in return, but his expression quickly turns sour as someone grunts to my right. I look over with a raised eyebrow to see Castiel glaring at Nathaniel with a disgusted look. What's surprising, is that when I glance back at Nathaniel, he's wearing the same expression Castiel has. I can actually feel the tension between the two weighing down on me, and it seems the whole room is now staring at us. My eyes meet Emitt's, but before he can intervene, the soothing voice from earlier speaks up, and I finally looked passed Castiel to see a rather beautiful boy with different colored eyes and silvery hair. He looks almost surreal.

"Calm down. You're both making her uncomfortable," and then the green and yellow eyes look at me, an expression that matches the soothing sound of his voice makes me unable to look away, "Are you alright, miss?" The sound of both the boys 'hmphing' reaches my ears, and I can't help but think how silly they both seem. I smile, giving a bit of a laugh as I nod, somehow feeling far more comfortable in this new place, "This happen a lot?" Obviously not expecting my response, the surreal boy's eyes widen only slightly before he returns my smile. "Unfortunately, yes." We share a look of quiet understanding, which is a little weird, honestly, before an excited voice says, "They're here!"

My attention shifts to the blue haired twin who seems barely able to contain his excitement. The black haired twin, um, Armin places a hand on his shoulder with a laugh, "Looks like things will be more interesting from now on. Right, double A?" He's looking straight at me, and my face turns beat red as a feeling of mortification comes over me. I glance at Nathaniel, who just seems to turn red before turning to go sit in the front row. When I glance at Castiel, however, he is staring right where he shouldn't. "Double A? Hmm... Seems more like she'd be a-" On impulse, I end up pushing his face, and his sentence stops. However, I hear a gasp from the class. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly try to pull my hand back, but he grabs my wrist.

Looking at his angry expression, a quite dangerous expression, it's obvious I'd screwed up. I feel myself go slightly lightheaded as my heart rate spikes. Despite my wanting to avoid it, I'd easily become the center of attention, and it didn't seem I would be able to shrink back into the shadows. "Do you want to die, little mouse?" Okay, this guy's reaction is way over the top.

"I could ask you the same thing, Red." Before my mind really had time to process what was going on, how I should react, and so on, Emitt intervened. He stood up and walked over to the corner we were sitting in. A calm, almost too calm voice that didn't match the smile he wore said, "You should really probably let go of my sister's arm." This comment, or threat really, only made Castiel's grip tighten, causing me to wince. "And if I don't?" he growled. Emitt shrugged keeping his smile, "Either I'll kill you, or she'll switch. And you'll probably really want to avoid the last one... Though if she switched I guess she'd be a lot closer to being cured of her shyness. Hmm... Okay! Never mind. Keep doing whatever it was you were doing. I'm gonna watch from over here," and with that, my brother abandons me, and effectively confuses Castiel (along with the rest of the class) as his grip seems to loosen on my wrist. Despite my growing annoyance at my brother, I take advantage of the loosened grip to pull my wrist away.

About that time and before Castiel or anyone else can react, a man whom I assume to be the teacher dude walks in, clearing his throat with a smile, and seeming completely oblivious to the strained atmosphere in the room. "Today," he started out, "we have two new transfer students." Oh no... Please, no... "Emily, Emitt, please come up and introduce yourselves to the class." By now, the comfort I was starting to feel is completely gone, and my shy nervousness is taking control of me again. I want to leave. I want to hide. Slowly, I pull myself up out of my chair. Emitt waits for me at the front of the class, giving me a reassuring smile. I force a smile back as I make my way to the front of the room. I don't get too far, though, before I'm staring at the floor after having tripped over something.

"Whoops," I hear a girl say and it seems like the class breaks into laughter, though it's really only a few people. I can hear the blood pounding in my ears again. "Miss Amber, please!" exclaims the teacher, and my eyes cut over to a blond haired girl looking at the teacher with obviously fake innocent eyes, "But it was just an accident." There are a few grunts from the class. It seems she doesn't have that great of a reputation. "Lay off it, Amber. That was on purpose," yet another boy speaks up, and as I straighten back up from almost falling on my face, I feel slightly confused. The brown haired, green eyed boy who spoke out seems somehow familiar, though I swear I've never seen him before. The blond haired, Amber, I guess, gave him an annoyed look, "It was not!" The brunette rolls his eyes at the girl, and I can't help but smile as I walk up to my brother who is giving Amber a very unfriendly face. When I look back at the class, I automatically hide slightly behind Emitt, peeking around him while holding onto his sleeve. I could almost feel his friendly smile return as he took the initiative to introduce us once everyone was settled in their seats.

"Hey! Uh, well, I'm Emitt and this is my sister Emily. She's just a little shy nowadays, if you couldn't tell," he laughed, and the tension in the room seemed to melt a bit. "We're twins! Emi times two, and just moved here from a city a few hundred miles a liiittle farther North." The more he talked, the lighter the atmosphere seemed to get, so I timidly looked around at the students in the room. Everyone appeared to be so unique, interesting, and welcoming (well, besides Amber, Castiel, and a couple of others) that I felt myself begin to relax again. I also found myself feeling grateful to have Emit as my twin, but annoyed that I had to rely on him in this situation. "Um, so yeah. That's us! Emi times two, at your service," he gave a slight, mock bow, and I knew he must be grinning. He straightened up to look at the teacher, "Sooo… We good, Mr. Faraize?" I blinked, looking up at my brother. How did he know the teacher's name? I didn't even know the teacher's name.

"Oh, well, yes. Thank you. You can take your seats." With that, we both make our way back to our seats. As my brother reclaims his I continued towards the corner, inwardly cursing myself for not choosing to stick with Emitt earlier. I'm not able to read Castiel's expression as I sit down again, but I decide to avoid looking at him by training my eyes on the teacher and the notes he was writing on the board. My first day was becoming far to eventful. All I want to do now is retreat into my room and read a book or play a videogame or something. Could this day get any worse?

Apparently, I'd gotten caught up in my own thoughts and daydreams again because the bell rang before I knew it. I jump a bit, not expecting the sound, but let out a relieved sigh as I glance at the time. Almost half of the day is over. I move to grab my bag, but before I can get out of my seat, a shadow comes over my desk. My heart jumps into my throat, and slowly, nervously, I lift my eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited to write it. I'm completely open to any and all criticism... thankful for it, actually, lol. Where this story is going, who the Emis will fall in love with, etc. is unknown even to me at the moment. I'm eager to see where my daydream written on paper goes, and I hope I can entertain you with it as well. Bye-bye! and see you in the next chapter.**

((ps I know the name "Emitt" is usually spelled "Emmitt" or Emmett" but I personally don't like the double "M"))


End file.
